In a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) display product, a thin film transistor (TFT) is configured to drive a pixel electrode of a display region so as to display a picture. Therefore, a characteristic of the TFT has always been an important index for monitoring the display product.
The characteristic of the TFT not only can reflect quality of the display product, but also can show a stability of a production line. A large leakage current of the TFT could cause instability in a display picture of the display product, thereby generating a dither residual image.
In view of this, currently, a solution for reducing the leakage current of the LTPS product is urgently needed to improve a quality of the display picture.